Lethargic Conundrum
by nicochii
Summary: There are times when you feel helpless, when all hope is lost, and the despair begins to take over you. And there are people who will resort to anything to prove you wrong.


**AN:** I'm not listing ages for the sake of creeping people out, so imagine what you will. Just wanted to play with a personal prompt that I've been mulling over for a while.

* * *

><p>He gripped the sheets hard beneath white knuckles, his eyes rolling back repeatedly while his body succumbed to the sudden burst of warmth enveloping him. He was too hot, heated pants passing through parted lips, moist and swollen as the flush spread over his cheeks. He dared to look up as his head lolled, his arms shaking under his own weight. Silvery hair parted, the pink moving aside as heady blue met inexperienced green. A groan eased its way out of him at the eye contact, his face squinching up uncontrollably at the sight, at the feeling. His mind was clouded as she moved closer, the valley between her breasts accentuated by gravity as she hovered above him, her lips gapped and ghosting over his ear in speech while her pert mounds pressed his lithe body deeper into the tangle of the bedspread.<p>

"Are you ready?"

* * *

><p>"It's been a while."<p>

His voice carried across the table before the atmospheric chatter swept the words away. He watched with a forced smile as she pushed the contents of her meal around before dropping a chiseled chin into a trained hand, eyebrows arched humorlessly.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

He squashed the bubble of apprehension rising in his throat at the tone while she eyed him. He'd forgotten how icy she could be.

"Sorry, it's just.. I haven't seen you since the wedding. How are things?"

She snorted before turning her attention back to her dish.

"Well, not much has changed with Snow, if that's what you mean. Idiot's still running that NORA gang, and Serah's still painfully oblivious to his tomfoolery." He shifted in his seat, taking the opportunity to help himself to a mouthful while she continued, sighing. His ears tingled. "Job's been pretty dull. Not a lot going on, just circle the city and make sure everything's in line, no one's hurt or plotting anything."

"So no guys then?"

"What?"

He regretted the question as soon as it tumbled out of his mouth, her eyebrows lost far somewhere under her hair. He stuttered, turning back to his meal and apologizing for the inquiry. An uncharacteristic smirk broke out on her face, sending his heart into double time.

"And what's got you all interested in my love life?"

She leaned forwards on crossed arms, her chest protruding as she drilled him. He fought to focus on her face.

"Nothing! I was just curious! It's not like it's a big deal! Right? .. Is it?"

She laughed at him, the movement overlapping beneath her low cut shirt. He snapped his head up and remembered to breathe when she spoke again, leaning back in her chair to sip at a mai tai.

"Okay, then, big shot. If it's not a big deal, then I've got no one. Now what about you?"

His heart stopped as she jerked her chin at him, that coy smile resting on her lips while she stirred the beverage. He nearly forgot the question when a fresh glass of water was set next to him. Turning to thank the already passing waiter, his heart leapt to his throat when he caught her watching him. She raised her brow.

"Well? Any lucky ladies? Or, y'know, men; I wouldn't care—"

"Wh-What? No!"

She cocked a thinly shaped eyebrow at his outburst, sipping smugly from her straw and purposefully letting it pop from her lips audibly.

"No ladies, or no men?"

"N-No men!"

"So who's the girl?"

He watched his food, no doubt getting far too cold to still be enjoyable at this point. He shut his eyes, groaning and clenching his knee through denim.

"There's.. There's no one."

The answer came out as a mutter, the platinum haired boy looking away in embarrassment, avoiding the prying stare.

"Really? No one? So you're saying there's not even one girl who's caught your eye?"

"Of course! I-I mean.. Yes. There's someone.."

"Who?"

His lips were pursed painfully tight, his skin feeling the beginnings of a heated flush that only further flustered him. He let out a helpless groan as he covered his face with his hand, his companion chuckling before turning her attention to the passing waiter. He hurriedly downed the last of his water as she got the bill, his leftovers beyond salvaging at this point.

"Hey, let's get out of here."

He looked up at his partner, a suspicious glint in her eye as he laid down his money.

"Huh?"

He fumbled with his wallet. She pulled her on her jacket, jerking her head.

"Let's go to my place."

* * *

><p>The woman's house hadn't changed a bit since the last time he'd been here. His only assumption as she flipped on the central air and several lights was that Serah's room had been turned into a vacant guest room.<p>

"You thirsty?"

His eyes swept across the room as he turned to her, hands a blur as she fixed something up for herself. He shook his head, hanging his coat in the entryway.

"No, thanks."

She shrugged in response, hip bouncing the refrigerator door closed as she sipped at her drink and made her way to the living room. He followed her, taking a hesitant seat next to her on the sofa.

"I never would've pegged you for a drinker."

He tried to lessen the accusation with a chuckle. She cast him a sidelong glance, expression unchanged as she downed another gulp.

"I'm not."

"Could've fooled me."

She sent him a glare, which he parried with a grin.

"No, honestly? It's nice too see you more relaxed. You look happy."

His face fell when hers grew somber, the drink lowered to her lap as her eyes focused on the table. The silverette grew worried.

"Light? Hey; I'm sorry—"

"No, it's nothing. I just," She paused, rubbing her arm and tilting her head in thought. "It just gets pretty lonely some times, you know? I was so close to Serah after our parents' death; I was her guardian. Her _hero_." She spat the title out in disgust before interjecting with another sip. He turned his body more to face hers, his eyebrows furrowed and hands resting uselessly in his lap. She let out a cold laugh. "But then, Snow came along. It wasn't so bad at first, no. I got my share of punches in. But.. I knew it was inevitable. He was the one who was going to take away my only family, and I was helpless to stop it. Any of it."

She rose from her seat, no doubt in her companion's mind that she was headed straight for more poison. He stood jerkily, following her with long strides. He caught her arm before she could reach the handle, and her eyes scared him.

She looked so broken.

"It's not—"

The words caught in his throat, her eyes dark and distant. She struggled in his grip, but not hard enough, no. He knew she wasn't trying.

"Don't."

He pulled her into a hug, her empty glass forgotten as she stood in his embrace, rigid and unanimated.

"Serah," He paused, her scent overwhelming him from being so close. He struggled to recapture his train of thought. "Just because Serah is married and living elsewhere; that doesn't mean she's not in your life anymore. She still loves you."

A sigh swept past his ear, playing with his hair. She fidgeted under his hold.

"I know that. I just.. It's hard when the only person in the world who loves you isn't there everyday."

"That's.. Not true."

"What?"

She pushed him back, his hip colliding roughly with the island countertop, but he showed no signs of pain. She eyed him with contempt.

"What, am I crazy, or did I miss when she dumped that _idiot_ and moved back in?" Her voice was escalating; he felt small, but he maintained his ground as she approached, intruding on his personal space. He remained vigilant when she lowered her face to his. She was seething; hurt. "I'm _alone_, Hope. Asides from the few coworkers and the other l'Cie, nobody would even bat an eyelash if I disappeared. I have nothing left to protect; no one to love or love me in return. And you _dare_ accuse me of being wrong? Are _you_ living this life?"

"But you _are_ wrong."

She recoiled, raising her arm back in a slapping fashion before he spoke.

"_I_ love you."

Her eyes widened in shock, jittering back and forth between his own. Her posture was frozen.

"What—"

Her lips were soft, moist; he could taste the alcohol on her breath, her tongue as he reached for her outstretched arm, pale fingers dancing lightly over her wrist as he brought her hand towards himself. Her body was incompliant; not resisting his advances, but not yet responding either as he laced his fingers in between hers. Ending the kiss with a heavy puff, he started to back off, his eyelashes heavy over smoky eyes. He didn't even have a chance to look up, her features crashing forwards too suddenly as the hand woven into his hair pulled him in roughly, desperately.

Heated kisses and misplaced limbs, stumbling in the dark and suddenly they were sprawled on the bed. His heart was racing, the moonlight illuminating all the right curves and edges as strong, talented hands fell into habit, tugging at his shirt and tossing it behind herself before recapturing his lips. His hair sparked, the static dispersing when their bodies collided. His hands met her arms, her body caging him in. His heart fluttered once more, a frown on his face as he tried to push her back.

"W-Wait."

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, leaning forward and suddenly wondering when she'd lost her shirt. His mouth hung open as he blatantly stared, the sheer weight of her breasts fighting with the bra straps, making them stretch and wane as she moved above him, waiting.

"I-I.. I've never; I mean— Are you sure? I just— We—"

He swallowed thickly as she righted herself to her knees before stepping off the bed, eyes dragging down her body, pausing at her piercing before licking his lips. He felt an inkling of perspiration break out on the back of his neck. She moved away. He reached out towards her, alarmed.

"H-Hey, Light! I didn't mean—"

She turned back towards him, shoving him down, his skin tingling where her hand pressed against his bare chest. He bounced a little, his eyes finally adjusting in the blackness as she stood back up. His ears twitched at the sound of a zipper, and suddenly pale legs were all his eyes could see. Instinctively, and with strength he didn't know he had, the platinum blonde pulled himself up and forward, fingers running deftly over her exposed skin, nearly missing his own ordeal as slender fingers worked at his jeans. He brought his face to her abdomen, breathing in deeply as she shivered, teasingly pulling her piercing between his teeth. Something flooded his stomach at the noise she made, his body trembling as hands on his shoulders pushed him down once again. He gave in, eyes lidded and watching as she disrobed him. The cool air couldn't distract him from his personal show as she bent her arms, reaching behind and unclasping her bra before tossing it to the side with fluidity he could only hope to achieve one day. He let his jaw fall slack as he took her in, the supple skin bouncing with every movement, the pert nipples erecting from the sudden exposure. A feral noise escaped his throat, throwing himself at her in an attempt to taste her between his lips. Her reflexes were too quick, stopping him midway with a finger hooked in her panties.

"Not today, Estheim. You follow _my_ lead."

"Right," His voice was deep, husky as he watched her pull the undergarment down, stepping out of them from her knees. "You take point."

She smirked at him, the crinkling of plastic leaving him with unanswered questions. He squinted in the darkness, his skin growing hotter by the second, the desire to reach out and ravage her with his tongue, to explore every inch of this warrior intensifying as she leaned over him, swallowing his groan in a heated kiss.

He gripped the sheets hard beneath white knuckles, his eyes rolling back repeatedly while his body succumbed to the sudden burst of warmth enveloping him. He was too hot, heated pants passing through parted lips, moist and swollen as the flush spread over his cheeks. He dared to look up as his head lolled, his arms shaking under his own weight. Silvery hair parted, the pink moving aside as heady blue met inexperienced green. A groan eased its way out of him at the eye contact, his face squinching up uncontrollably at the sight, at the feeling. His mind was clouded as she moved closer, the valley between her breasts accentuated by gravity as she hovered above him, her lips gapped and ghosting over his ear in speech while her pert mounds pressed his lithe body deeper into the tangle of the bedspread.

"Are you ready?"

He didn't have time to respond, never mind think long enough to form a coherent response.

"Euungh,"

He gasped for air as she released him. Grasping the opportunity to reorient himself with the situation, he leaned up on his elbows as she moved above him. He looked at himself, the ring of white, the pink—

Wait.

He could hardly hear himself, his body convulsing and twitching, muscles spasming as she took him, slow and deep. She didn't stop until she was fully seated, far more composed than the flailing boy clinging to her now. She let out a breathy chuckle.

"You okay?"

Her voice sent shivers through him, tingling all over from the pressure, the heat, the noise. He gasped, eyes clenched as he held her close, their skin sticking to each other, her breasts compressed against his own. His body continued twitching, the sensations beyond any arousal he'd ever experienced.

"Light.."

"Mm?"

He groaned, shivering again. He dropped his head to her shoulder, her hands playing through his hair, fingernails trailing his scalp. He breathed heavily against her flushed porcelain skin.

"M-Move."

She complied, slow, deliberate. He tossed his head back, the pleasure uncontainable. His eyes were unfocused, flashes of moonlight the only thing understandable as she rode him. He tried several times, gripping her hips, digging his fingernails into her flesh and marring it with red crescents before she pinned his hands. The fourth time he'd tried, he earned a new outcome. He bucked instinctively at the feeling between his fingers, the sensation nearly tickling his digits. He gasped, eyes bulging as he massaged the coveted flesh beneath rookie hands, hardened nipples pinched between long fingers. Soft gasps were his reward, watching with wide eyes as she let her own fall shut, her arms draping over his shoulders for support. The woman's head jerked forward, eyebrows low as she made a noise of displeasure.

"Not so rough."

He couldn't manage an apology, instead nodding as he panted, fondling her more gently. Without warning, she caught his chin, pulling him close. He blinked, his eyelashes fluttering over the sensitive flesh. She jerked, tightened. He gasped, new knowledge brought to light. Maintaining his ministrations with one hand, he closed the distance, his tongue darting out to greet peaked pink with a swirl. He instinctively held her close, his hand slipping against the slick small of her back as she arched, that tightness gripping him once more, again and again. He realized he was humming between huffs, daring to look up at this woman. His body was alight with a new fire at the sight, his mind struggling against his body to hang on, to keep his eyes open. He let her breast fall from his lips, panting heavily with a string of saliva suspended for a moment before dripping down his chin.

"Hope,"

It was too much; her voice set an uncontrollable fire to his body, a distant tingling growing into a powerful wave. His movements became jerky and erratic under her. Her hand clutched his shoulder, her fingernails digging into his scalp as she pulled him close, nearly smothering him as she continued to move against him, her voice staggered and sparse.

"Light— Light, I'm— Nngh!"

He hit some sort of plateau, his body unable to contain it any longer, jerking and shuddering as he was enraptured with euphoria. His face was pressed deep in her bosom, her figure still aggressively gyrating up and down as he began to come down from his high, everything numb from the exhilaration. An ache began to take root between his legs, the sensation too much for him. He gripped her upper arms, desperate to relieve the excessive onslaught. A few more shaky bounces and she stiffened, the silverette feeling himself trapped as she clenched rhythmically around him. He gasped wholly, the feeling between pain and ecstasy leaving him unsure, his hands now hovering over her skin as she jerked, tossing her head side to side and breathing audibly through an open mouth. He offhandedly noted the numbness in his legs, wiggling his toes in attempt to stimulate blood flow. She stilled for a moment before lifting herself, leaving him soft and used. He started, hand darting out to catch her wrist.

"Don't go."

The way the lunar light caught her eyes, hints of completion dotting the blue as she looked at him, her lips pulled into a smile; she had never looked more beautiful. She paused before leaning in, eyelashes dipping low as she met his lips in a deep kiss. His heart still thundered in his chest as she ducked into the ensuite, the yellow glow spilling into the room as the shower ran briefly. Looking himself over, a sudden feeling of embarrassment flooded him, stumbling to his feet and holding himself, the rubber growing more and more uncomfortable as the blood dispersed. He was caught stark naked as she exited, gripping his wrist and pulling him into the light. He covered himself ashamedly. She chuckled.

"I-It's not funny!"

"Here,"

She took his hand, lifting it to her lips and kissing it before removing the other, sliding a tissue over his sensitive flesh before dropping the contents into the waste bin. She raised a brow, hand on hip as he tried to hide himself again.

"You're being silly."

"No,"

She laughed, his pout far too endearing. She leaned in, nipping at the protruding lip before turning and disappearing beyond the blue shadows. The boy's ears strained at the sound of sheets ruffling. Taking a moment, he dropped his hands, switching off the light and heading towards his partner. Hands guided him swiftly, billowing the covers and draping them over them both. Arms and legs tangled, bodies pressed tightly without any space to spare. Lips chastely swallowed unspoken words, painting cooled skin as slumber began to grip the pair. The pillow welcomed him, dreams ebbing at the edge of his mind.

"Hope?"

The voice was soft, gentle, but his eyes snapped open as if it were a cry as he met luminescent blue. He blinked once, rolling his tongue over itself before looking at her once more.

"Mm?"

She smiled, holding onto him tighter. He rubbed lazy circles into her soft skin.

"I love you, too."


End file.
